Too Many Jeremy's
Too Many Jeremy's is the second episode of season 10 and the 212th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Following the events from the previous episode with the new character. One day at the Factory Franz Hopper decided to have Jeremy study K.A.Y and experiment her powers to see if K.A.Y could be the one to destroy Xana for good. Jeremy and Aelita decided to have K.A.Y destroy a bunch of minions of Xana possessed by Hopper's tech. K.A.Y machine gunned them like crazy, then they taught K.A.Y some manners of a typical human, K.A.Y flunked that. So Franz Hopper told Jeremy and Aelita that it would be better if K.A.Y stayed home with him or was in the Factory. K.A.Y got upset then calmed down to just watch educational cartoons that Franz Hopper put on to educate her. Later that day the others were chilling around when suddenly Xana was attacking yet again in the desert sector and soon Jeremy's computer was alerted by the tower. Soon he saw it and called the others to come to the factory and soon they did, once they arrived the tower deactivated itself and the others were shocked and wondering why. Later soon Jeremy had an idea he decided to make and clone of himself and soon he did make one for the school while he worked on the computer. Later that day Jeremy and the others soon went to class at gym and Jeremy decided to test out his clone that he had Franz make for him. It was soon started to work out great and Jeremy the real one could go to the factory while his clone went to gym class, Later that day at gym class Jim was shocked to see Jeremy but as he didn't know that it was the clone. As the clone was taking place for the real Jeremy meanwhile at the factory with the real Jeremy and Franz Hopper, as they were working on finding Xana and seeing what he was up to. Soon Xana launched an attack on Lyoko by taking over a tower and bad news was spreading because Xana made another Jeremy clone and he came out of the scanners in the Factory and soon he headed to Kadic to attack the warriors and soon he sended another Jeremy clone as well he had made sereval Jeremy clones and sended them to earth. Later that day the others saw the Jeremy's and Xana's eyes were shown and they started to attack. Ulrich Odd and Aelita headed to the factory and Jeremy and Franz Hopper soon sended everyone to Lyoko to stop Xana and get to the tower. Meanwhile at school Yumi and William were fighting the Jeremy's one by one back on Lyoko as the others were close to the tower there was a fort of Bloks that Xana was making to stop the heroes from going through as he was gonna make sure he would win this time. Meanwhile Franz Hopper plans to find Xana and track him down and stop him.